


[VID] ready to fight

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fanvids, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: ♫ Roby Fayer ft. Tom Gefen - Ready to Fight
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Kudos: 6
Collections: Force and Strength 2019





	[VID] ready to fight

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Roby Fayer ft. Tom Gefen - Ready to Fight


End file.
